Property of Farkle Minkus
by RainbowFez
Summary: Lucas got a pressent from Farkle that he needs to keep hidden.


I didnt know how to write this. I've tried stories like this a few times but never tought i wrote is good. I finally am putting this idea on paper or more acuretly hundreds of 0's and 1's that make up the code for this story :p But anyway I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Lucas fiddled with the collar of his shirt, making sure it was still covering the bottom half of his neck. He was glad that he was alone in the bathroom because a light blush appeared on his cheeks. His birthday had been yesterday and everyone had given him great presents. His favorite though had to be Farkle's. He really hadn't wanted to wear it to school though but Farkle insisted he should wear it at all times.

He would happily wear it but he was having trouble hiding it in public. He'd already been asked if he was hiding hickeys. Of course he was but that wasn't the reason his collar was pulled up so high. He once again stared in the mirror at his plaid shirt's collar.

"Hey Lucas" Zay said, causing Lucas to yelp, and pull his collar higher. The black boy frowned and walked toward the sink Lucas stood in front of.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lucas chuckled awkwardly. "Just a lot of schoolwork you know." He tried to smile but was too anxious to succeed. "I better go work on it. Lucas stepped forward but Zay put a hand to Lucas's chest.

"What are you hiding?" Zay asked, nodding to the thing Lucas had been trying to cover all day.

"I'm not hiding anything" Lucas said, more annoyed now than worried. He tried to step around his friend but was blacked again.

"Then unbutton your collar."

"No" Lucas told him, almost a snarl.

"If you don't have anything to hide then show me."

"Show you what?" Lucas responded. He really needed to get out of here. He should have worn a turtleneck instead. He could have said it was Farkle's gift. Zay rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Lucas" Zed said in a calmer tone. "I'm your friend. You can trust me." Lucas shook his head. He knew Zed wouldn't let this end. He'd be after him till he found out their secret.

"You can't tell anyone" Lucas said.

"I promise" Zay said. Lucas fidgeted for a few second more before unbuttoning his collar. Zay was confused for a second before realizing what it was. A thin black dog collar circled the cowboy's neck.

"What is that?" Zay stumbled out.

"It's a…a gift" Lucas mumbled. Zay reached out to grab the small mettle circle on the front of the collar. He read the writing and froze.

Lucas Friar

Property of

Farkle Minkus

"Lucas what the heck is going on?" The black boy's eyes traveled from the dog tag to three purple bruises on the side of Lucas's neck. Lucas, pulled back, forcing the metal from his friend's grip. "You… you…. You and Farkle!" Zay spluttered.

"You promised not to say anything" Lucas shot. His cheeks were red and his blue eyes shone with fear.

"You and Minkus! You're a fag!" Zay said loudly. Lucas flinched at the word. "I'm not surprised that freak is a fag but you! He's messed with your mind Luca…"

"Shut up" Lucas barked, grabbing Zay's shirt. There was no more fear in his eyes, only rage.

"Don't you ever call Farkle a fag you bastard. Listen to my words" HE growled. "Farkle didn't do anything to my head. He's kind, smart, funny, perfect and I love him. If you're really my friend you'll stay away from him. I know you Zay and if you lay a finger on Farkle I will tear you apart regardless if I'm expelled!"

Zay's mouth was hanging open. Lucas could see the confusion on the other boy's face and he hoped that meant he wouldn't have to get expelled. Lucas released Zay, taking three steps back.

"But Riley!?" Zay finally managed to get out. IT seamed that was the wrong thing to say because Lucas's hands curled into fists and his mouth turned into a sneer.

"Farkle! I care about Riley but I love Farkle. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

"Yes" Zay shouted back, in a tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then tell me what your fucking problem is." Lucas hissed. Zay was shocked to say the least. Lucas might react badly when threatened but he never swore. The only time he ever saw the boy swear was when they were kids and some boys threw Lucas's bike into the bull's pen.

"You aren't gay Lucas!" Zay said, making fists as well. "That boy…"

"That boy is my everything. I don't have to be gay to fall in love with him. It wouldn't matter if he was a boy, girl or dog. Farkle it the most amazing person I've ever met and I won't push him away just because he's a guy."

"That's disgusting" Zay shot.

"If you're not fucking him then you have no right to call this disgusting." Lucas snapped. Zay's face turned a shad of green before he regained his ability to speak.

"That f…."

"What is going on in here" A voice yelled. Mr. Mathews had heard shouting and he had to investigate. The last thing he expected to see was one of his favored students and his friend glaring daggers at each other and looking like they could lunge at each other any second.

"Nothing" Lucas hissed. Cory's attention shifted to Lucas. Was he wearing a dog collar?"

"Then break this up and get to lunch." He told them. Lucas threw his bag over his shoulder and turned his back to Zay.

"Lucas this isn't you." Zay said making Lucas freeze. Cory opened up his mouth to interrupt but they weren't shouting anymore. "That faggot messed with your head. Look! You're wearing a collar claiming you're the property of Farkle Minkus!" Cory was too dumbfounded to stop the possible fight.

"Then you don't know me" Lucas said in a threateningly calm voice. "And I am Farkle's, just as much as he is mine. I don't care what you think and won't stop you until you hurt or threaten Farkle in any way. The moment you call him one of those horrible names or god forbid lay a hand on him I will beat you till you beg for me to stop. With those parting words Lucas exited the washroom.

* * *

How was this. Was it better than my last Farkle/Lucas? I thought it was. I know some people told me to write a rated M and I did think about it. It was a kinky idea :p but decided to write it T. Review cuz I want to know if i fianlly wrote it well.


End file.
